User blog:BeholderofStuff/Top 10 Worst Monk Episodes
For the record, I enjoy the majority of Monk, although as a true fan, i feel the need to address some of the worst episodes in my personal opinion: Dishonorable Mentions: Mr. Monk Goes Back to School: I just don't like this episode for the coach and his son. Seriosuly, Monk, a former cop who is capable of fighting, is afraid to fight the coach? He could get him fired for threatening him for one, secondly, he decided to give his bratty son an A because the coach inadvertently (and I mean that in the strongest sense) solve the case?! No, NOO!!! Mr. Monk Goes to a Rock Concert: ''It's honestly just the numerous amount of inaccuries in the episode. Other than that, it was fine. I mean really, the whole time they're trying so hard to catch that ball, I was thinking CHECK FOR HIS FINGERPRINTS ON THE DEAD GUY'S BODY OR IN THE STALL!!! For a show that's centered around how criminal activity and solving them works, the cops being as oblivious as they are is a bit of an insult to my intelligence. ''Mr. Monk and the UFO: ''The episode's ok overall, but I feel it rehashed to much from Mr. Monk and the Psychic in terms of the killer's motive, and how he did what he did. They could of done a better job of making it predictable and focusing more on the UFO case. Cause by the time I heard there was a murder case, I was like, ok they're connected. Seriously, they could have somehow done this without killing somebody. Why does everyone have to die in a Monk episode?! ''Psych ''managed to pull it off just fine without killing someone in every single episode because the cases were clever enough. ''Mr. Monk and Little Monk: ''It's really just the ending that pisses me off. I don't buy that Monk's crush would go out with the artist considering I don't know enough about their relationship, and HOW in the world did they manage to just fall right in love for like a couple days after not seeing each other for at least 30 years or so?! Would it really have killed them to let Monk just have a date with someone? Atop of that, I didn't find Monk's high school crush that interesting as a character. ''Mr. Monk Goes to the Election: ''This episode, imo, would have been more interesting if there actually was someone trying to kill Natalie versus just using her as a diversion. ''Mr. Monk and the Three Julies: ''As with the election episode, not bad but could have been more interesting. Would it kill the wirters to use an actual serial killer versus the "it was all an affair" trope?! It seems like the cases are all the same. ''Mr. Monk Goes to the Dentist: It was really just the ending for me that was just an obnoxious tribute to Marathon Man. I say obnoxious for the reason being that they flat out say they are referencing Marathon Man, it's annoying! We get the reference! You don't have to spoon feed it to us! Now for the official list: 10. Mr. Monk Takes Jury Duty: ''While Monk's interactions with the jurers are somewhat entertaining, tt just irritated me that it couldn't simply focus on the jury case rather than the whole subplot of a Jurer trying to get her boyfriend get out of jail plot. Plus, you know it's gonna go into that when you watch the VERY BEGINNING OF THE EPISODE! Watch it and you might understand. Also, the "no id" gag got a bit annoying. And it doesn't even make sense, shouldn't Monk hear them right given how observant he is? That seems more like something Randy should do. And why not yell "no identification"? And did they have to rip off the jury case from "12 Angry Men"? 9. ''Mr. Monk Goes to the Hospital: ''It was mostly the ending with Monk being all defensless and the fact that we never see Dr. Scott get arrested. And what really annoyed me is that Monk, a man with OCD, doesn't know that you never tilt your head back when you have a nose bleed. That leads to vomitting and coughing. Again, this show's factual errors are annoying. Also, Natalie deserves to have a life outside of Monk. The two people whom she saw that didn't give up on their bosses that made her feel guilty, the waitress going to work with a broken arm for her boss, and the woman never leaving the blind man she was helping. First off, the waitress worked for her boss cause he was a decent guy. Uh, hat to break it to ya, but Monk, as a boss, is NOT a decent guy. Also, an assistant not abandoning her blind patient is more understandable than Natalie's case cause that man is old and blind while Monk is a winer baby!!! I wouldn't mind so much except Monk wines some more at the end even after natalie saves his life! 8. ''Mr. Monk and the Wrong Man: ''I just feel it would have been better had it been a more touching episode about Monk trying to reach out to a man after he's ruined his life for accusing him of murder. But no, they HAD to screw it up and make it that Monk was right and he was a murderer. Why?! There's no excuse for that! They could have had a very tocuhing and well though out episode of Monk reaching out to someone. But no, they had to have an uneeded twist. 7. ''Mr. Monk Goes to the Office: ''Can you say mean spirited? This episod is so mean spirited! Why did they have to kill Monk's chance of having friends and Natalie having a boyfriend. 6. Mr. Monk's 100th Case'': It would have been better had it just focused on the documentary style part of the episode rather than the part that focuses on them watching it. We seriously didn't need the subplot of the guy framing a serial killer for murder because of, you guessed it, an affair. and you know this cause throughout the episode he is pissing and moaning about how much he hates his wife. 5.'' Mr. Monk and the Really, Really, Dead Guy'' and The Bagde: Oh god...I hate hate HATE these episode!!!! How does Monk not know how to handle technology? He's a f*ckin cop and he's handeled cell phones before. Also, the CSI characters, not only are they unbearable to watch, they they treated Monk like an idiot for techno stuff nobody would get!!!! And Monk doesn't even call them out on how stupid and how much of a couple of a-holes they were at the end of the episode. Same for the episode where gets reinstated. It's basically the same issue, the cops are bashing Monk for caring about his job and his partners were a-holes who not only physically threatened him for asking legitimate questions about the murder case, but wouldn't show up for him when he's about to arrest someone, putting his life in danger in the process. THEY SHOULD BE FIRED!!!! 4. Mr. Monk and the Actor: While Stanley Tucci's performance is entertaining to watch, I felt like this episode is a mean spirted attempt at targetting Mr. Monk for wanting to go on vacation and move on with life. Seriously writers? You couldn't once let him be happy? 3. ''Mr. Monk Falls in Love: ''One of the most depressing episodes I have ever seen. They couldn't give Monk one chance, ONE CHANCE, of having a love interest! She HAD to be accused of murder, she's the killer or she's not the killer,Monk's living in denial, blah blah BLAH! And the love interest is not very interesting as a character. She's just generically nice. 2. ''Mr. Monk on Wheels: ''Oh how I loathe this episode! I wanted to pull Monk's chair up a stairs and pull a ''Kiss of Death ''on him! He's constantly bossing Natalie around and won't forgive her cause he still blames her for him getting shot. It felt out of character even for him. And it could have been more interesting if it involved Monk trying to solve a case or get I didn't find his apology believable because of how nasty he was! 1. ''Mr. Monk Gets Lotto Fever: ''Same as the last, Monk is an a-hole to Natalie because she's getting more attention than him, and doesn't even aplogize at the end for it! At that point, i wanted Natalie to get the job as the lotto girl. And Monk almost calling Natalie a bimbo was way, way, way ,WAYYYYYYY too out of character and it made me hate Monk. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts